Mini Fics
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Una serie de mini fics que contienen diferentes momentos, escenas, ships y otras ocurrencia de VLD, con el solo propósito de entretener. Principalmente comedia, no-canon y un poco lenguaje inapropiado. "T" solo por seguridad.
1. Inclinando a la vaca

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Inclinando a la vaca**

-Que linda eres ¿verdad? -escuchó Keith claramente la voz de Lance una vez que pasó cerca de uno de los hangares del castillo de leones -. No hay nadie más linda que tú.

Keith detuvo por completo su marcha preguntándose con quien estaría hablando su compañero paladín. Definitivamente debía ser con una chica por la selección de palabras y el tono lascivo de su voz, pero solo había dos en la nave: Allura y Pidge, y justamente Keith acababa de ver ambas en el control de mando.

-Sí lo eres, sí lo eres -continuó el paladín azul llenando de curiosidad a Keith. Sin poder contenerse más, echó un pequeño vistazo por la curva de la puerta.

Vaya sorpresa o tal vez desilusión, cuando descubrió a Lance alegre como una lombriz cepillando a Kaltenecker.

-¿Que estás haciendo? -preguntó de repente el paladín rojo sacando un leve gritillo de sorpresa de su compañero.

-¡¿A caso tu madre no te enseñó a no espiar a las personas?! -espetó Lance con reproche una vez que recuperó el aliento.

Keith solo arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

-¿Qué hay de raro que cuide de Kaltenecker? -preguntó Lance encogiendo los hombre tratando de no darle importancia a su leve sonrojo -. Alguien debe ver por sus necesidades, especialmente cuando una persona en particular se niega a participar en su obligaciones como co-propietario -dijo de ultimo refunfuñando y pensando a cierta paladín verde.

-Realmente te has ganado su confianza -puntualizó Keith ignorando el monologo de Lance, al contemplar como la vaca mordisquea la bastilla de la chamarra de joven moreno.

-Creo que tenemos algo especial -comentó éste con una sonrisa infantil.

De repente una idea se formó en la mente de Keith.

-Sabes, con tal confianza es probable que puedas inclinarla -comentó sin mucha importancia.

-¿Inclinarla?

-Sí, inclinar a la vaca. ¿Sabes, el juego? Cuando una vaca se siente cómoda y segura puede quedarse dormida fácilmente de pie. Así puedes acercarte a ella con cuidado por un lado y empujarla hasta inclinarla y derribarla.

-¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso?

-Porque es divertido -dijo Keith aunque su expresión y tono no resultaba tan convincente.

-¿En serio? ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste?

-Muchas veces, de niño -agregó el paladín rojo antes de marcharse del hangar dejando meditando en la idea a su compañero paladín.

 **Unas horas más tarde.**

-Keith ¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó Pidge cuando lo encontró muy entretenido mirando despistadamente por la entrada del hangar.

-Solo viendo a Lance inclinar a la vaca.

La expresión de duda fácilmente se reflejo en el rostro de la paladín verde que pronto imitó a Keith y espió por la entrada del hangar. Dentro de este se encontraba Lance y Kaltenecker, y por una extraña razón el paladín azul apoyaba su cuerpo contra uno de sus costados tratando de empujarla.

-¿Por qué él haría eso?

-Porque le dije que inclinar a la vaca era un juego divertido.

-Pero ¿eso no es un engaño que usa la gente de campo para burlarse de los citadinos? -preguntó Pidge por inercia ya que no necesitaba realmente una respuesta, era muy obvio lo que estaba sucediendo.

Volvió a mirar a Lance que forcejeaba inútilmente contra el cuerpo del bovino, antes de volverse de nuevo a Keith y compartirle una sonrisa malvada.

-Te vas a ir al infierno, Keith.

* * *

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	2. Keith vs La ley

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Keith vs La ley**

Después del terrible y desastroso rescate del rey Lubos sobre el ejército Galra, el pueblo Olkari se encontraba devastado por la penosa realidad de su antiguo líder, pero motivado ante un posible y mejor futuro. Ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar por conseguir su libertad.

Mientras las fuerzas Olkari se preparaban para atacar las fuerzas de Zarkon en sus ciudades, los paladines de Voltron se reagrupaban para enfrentar el nuevo enemigo.

–Muy bien, chicos – dijo Shiro a través del comunicador a los demás paladines en su respectivos leones –. Nos ocuparemos de ese cubo, formemos Voltron antes de que lleguen las fuerzas Olkari a la cuidad. Sin más sorpresas.

– Escuchaste eso ¿eh, Keith? – se burló Lance recordando como apenas una hora, el paladín rojo tomó en secuestro la supuesta víctima que debían rescatar.

– ¡Arg! ¡¿Ya quieres olvidarlo?! – respondió Keith con un leve gruñido.

– ¿Es cierto que alzaste tu espada contra el mismo cuello de Lubos? – preguntó Pidge, la única ausente en el recate.

– Fue una medida desesperada – soltó el paladín rojo sin tratar de darle importancia.

– "Desesperada" se queda corto para describirlo –comentó Hunk aún impresionado por lo sucedido.

– Hey, no es para tanto –pidió Keith fastidiado con el tema –. Es solo algo que aprendí a hacer en estas situaciones.

– ¿Dónde quiznak aprendiste algo por el estilo? – preguntó Lance con verdadera curiosidad.

– Lo aprendí cuando vivía en la calles…

– Wow ¿viviste en las calles? – se sorprendió Hunk.

– Hay muchas cosas que no saben de mi vida – soltó Keith sin darle importancia –. Algún día tal vez les cuente al respecto, como la vez que apuñale a un policía.

– ¡Keith! – exclamó alarmado Shiro por el comunicador.

– ¡Él me apuñaló primero! – se defendió el paladín rojo mientras varios de sus compañeros soltaron una carcajada.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende de ti? – musitó Lance entre risas.

Era una suerte que Keith no tuviera activado su pantalla o habrían visto lo rojas que se habían puesto sus mejillas.

* * *

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	3. El espacio

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **El espacio**

Las explosiones retumbaban en poderosas vibraciones contra la metálica cubierta de su león negro, aún así Shiro se mantenía concentrado en acabar con todas naves Galra que tuvieran la mala suerte de toparse con su cuchilla de mandíbula.

Una nueva batalla y otro mundo que salvar, se había vuelto rutinario y hasta casi frustrante ese círculo vicioso y bélico en que habían caídos atrapados en aquella guerra. Como líder, Shiro lo tenía claro: era su deber, su obligación y responsabilidad luchar por la libertad de aquellos que no podían hacerlo contra el tiránico imperio de Zarkon. Pero era inevitable, incluso para él, sentirse con el paso del tiempo agobiado con el contaste estrés de la lucha extrema.

Con cada una de la batallas que enfrentaba, la armadura resultaba pesada en sus hombros, la vida de sus compañeros sobre su espalda, la luces de las pantallas cegaban y las constantes alarmas hartantes. Nunca lo admitiría y mucho menos en voz alta, que comenzaba a cansarse de estar ahí.

 _Claro que luchaba por sí, sus compañeros, por lo justo y la vida. Pero…_

Pudo escuchar como una leve voz detrás de su oído que le cuestionaba su verdadera razón de ser _¿Como había terminado ahí? ¿Que lo llevó hasta ese punto? ¿Donde empezó todo?_

Una fuerte explosión y varios laceres obligaron a Shiro a realizar una maniobra precipitada y girar el cuerpo de su león sobre sí mismo a alta velocidad. Las poderosas fuerzas g aprisionaron su cuerpo contra su asiento, en lo que trataba no perder la conciencia. Fue cuando lo vio.

En una milésima de segundo la visión de Shiro captó el exterior de su león, enfocándose curiosamente en un punto del espacio ausente de naves, explosiones o cualquier rastro de la batalla. En cambio se encontraba las estrellas con su maravilloso resplandor y, los colores bastos y al mismo tiempo profundos del universo. Era un espectáculo avasallador que detuvo la respiración del piloto del león negro y ensordeció sus oídos.

Ahora lo recordaba, eso fue lo que lo llevó hasta ahí en un principio. Esa visión… ese misterio. Lo vasto del universo que lo llamaba a conocerlo y explorarlo, e incluso con las cosas horribles que había descubierto en él, aún lo maravilla y deseaba explorar más.

-¡Shiro! ¡No están rodeando! -escuchó la voz de Keith buscando su guía por el comunicador, volviéndolo así a la realidad -. ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡Continuar luchado! -respondió reanimado ante aquel sentimiento de amor por la exploración que había olvidado dentro de su ser.

Era su deber salvar la galaxia, para poder conocer más de ella.

* * *

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	4. Fujoshi

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Fujoshi**

En algún lugar perdido en el espacio, un botadero de basura espacial se llenaba de vida cuando sus habitantes, una pequeña especie de parásitos, se deleitaban ante los juegos de su nuevo visitante.

-Mi nombre es Keith y soy taaannn emo -decía una joven en armadura blanca y verde, mientras jugaba con una especie de esculturas hechas de pedazos de antiguas naves espaciales y otros desechos -. Soy ágil y rápido, y mi espada hace así… -a continuación soltó un gruñido en lo que usaba su brazo como un arma imaginaria.

Pidge, la más joven paladín de Voltron se encontraba perdida en aquel basurero después de un destrozo viaje a través del túnel de gusano. Sin nada más que hacer que esperar el rescate o que su león recuperara su energía, lo que sucediera primero. Por mientras, la paladín buscó algo con que entretenerse.

-Shiro, eres nuestro líder ¿Qué debemos hacer? -dijo imitando la voz de su compañero paladín.

-Debemos enfocarnos para derrotar a Zarkon -cambió su voz en lo se posicionaba junto a la figura que representaba a su líder y paladín negro.

-¡Hey, soy Lance! -soltó de repente pasando al siguiente pedazo de basura y sacudiendo sus brazos de chatarra -. ¿Acaso esa es una linda chica?

-¡Lance deja de estar jugando! -gritó manipulando la figura de Keith -. ¡Tenemos una importante misión que…!

-Celos -soltó en cantaleta Lance de chatarra, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho de metal.

-¿Qué?- dijo el Keith de basura.

-Dije que estas celoso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No estoy celoso de ti! -bramó Keith.

-No dije de mí -soltó Lance curiosamente lanzando una mirada inquisitiva y una sonrisa coqueta a su compañero paladín.

Keith se sonrojó terriblemente con la implicación de Lance. Hacía tiempo que el Keith de chatarra sentía algo diferente por su compañero de componentes desechables, pero no esperaba que el sentimientos fuera reciproco.

-Yo no… -intentó evadir la situación, aunque su rostro denotaba sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

-Sí, claro -se quejo de repente el pedazo de chatarra que era Hunk -. Todos sabemos que sientes algo por Lance. No somos ciego, sabes -comentó con un curioso tono que parecía decir más que sus palabras -. Para serte sincero -agregó Hunk con timidez -. Me hace sentir a mí celos.

-Qué lindo ¿Me celas por Keith? -no pudo evitar decir Lance sonrojándose levemente ante el comentario de su amigo. Su relación de amistad era tan fuerte, que era comprensible que tales sentimientos surgieran tarde o temprano entre ellos.

-Eh… -balbuceó el Hunk de basura rascando su nuca de metal -. Bueno, no solo siento celos de Keith -agregó mientras una sonrisa incriminatoria se formaba en su rostro de chatarra.

-Espera -soltó Keith sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando -. ¿Yo también te gusto?

Hunk sacudió su cabeza con timidez sin decir palabras, pero un par de tornillos salieron flotando ante el movimiento. Antes de que alguno de ellos llegara decir algo más al respecto, Shiro se aproximó a sus compañeros paladines colocando sus grandes brazos de basura en los hombros de los tres, acercándolos a su cuerpo de metal.

-Me alegró por todos ustedes, chicos -les dijo paladín negro con una sonrisa -. Pero yo también tengo una confesión que hacerles….

Pero antes que las declaraciones de amor continuaran, Pidge detuvo su pequeña interpretación a la muchedumbre de parásitos, dándose cuenta hasta donde había llegado.

-¡Arg! -gruñó para sí cubriendo su rostro colorado con su manos -. Lo hice otra vez -soltó de ultimo avergonzada en lo que flotó lentamente alejándose de su peculiar interpretación.

* * *

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	5. Pequeño Kidge

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Pequeño Kidge**

En la sala de descanso del castillo de leones se encontraban Pidge y Keith completamente en silencio, sentados en el mullido sillón de la sala de descanso, uno cerca del otro sin tener el menor contacto visual. Pidge tenía su mirada perdida en la pantalla de la laptop sobre su regazo, mientras Keith leía con tranquilidad un libro.

Llevaban horas así, disfrutando la compañía del otro sin la necesidad de expresar su confort con palabras.

Sin saberlo eran espiados de cerca por un tercero. Lance lanzaba miradas perdidas por la orilla de la gran sillón tratando de atrapar a sus compañeros en algo comprometedor; pero ya había pasado horas y ninguno de los dos se había movido más que para teclear algún botón o darle la vuelta a la pagina. Lance comenzó a perder la paciencia.

– ¡Arg! – se quejó saliendo de su escondite y gritando a los cuatro vientos. Sus compañeros paladines alzaron sus ojos sin comprender la extraña reacción de Lance –. ¡No puedo más! – exclamó sujetando con su manos ambos lados de su cabeza –. ¡Ustedes son la pareja más aburrida del universo!

Keith y Pidge le lanzaron una mirada asesina, mientras en quejidos el paladín se alejaba por la puerta.

Cuando finalmente no se podía escucharse más de Lance, la paz regresó a la pequeña sala de descanso, y el paladín rojo como verde pudieron regresar a sus actividades.

Unos minutos después, sin siquiera levantar la mirada, Pidge recorrió su mano por la superficie del sillón hasta toparse con la mano de Keith. Ante el cálido contacto, él apretó sus dedos con afecto sin siquiera alejar sus ojos de las páginas de su libro.

No necesitaban más.

* * *

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	6. Consuelo

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Consuelo**

Pasaban ya varios ticks y Lance no abandonaba su habitación. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo para preocupar a Hunk. Ambos se conocían ya desde hacía bastante tiempo y se podía decir que Hunk podía leer al joven cubano más fácil que las líneas en su mano. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con Lance y sentía que debía hacer algo por él.

–¿Lance? –lo llamó débilmente a través de la puerta de su habitación –. ¿Puedo entrar?

No hubo respuesta y aunque no esperaba ninguna desde un principio, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Así que entró en el cuarto de Lance, para encontrarlo recostado bocabajo en su cama abrazando fuertemente una almohada contra su rostro. Era duro verlo afectado de esa manera, solía siempre estar lleno de vida y emoción que prácticamente rompió el corazón del paladín amarillo.

–Hey, amigo –le dijo colma al sentarse junto a él en la cama. Lance no reaccionó –. ¿Qué pasa?

El joven abrazó con más fuerza su almohada.

–¿Sigues molesto por lo que dijo Keith?

Sin decir ni una palabra o alzar la mirada, Lance movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

–Pero sabes que no lo dijo en serio –le explicó Hunk con una leve sonrisa poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro –. Esta molesto… bueno, más de lo normal. Es probable que no piense eso realmente de ti.

El cuerpo de Lance se estremeció un poco.

–Estoy seguro que nadie lo piensa. Yo no lo pienso, Shiro no lo piensa, Pidge no lo admitiría pero tampoco lo piensa. Y Keith… solo fue un mal día.

No hubo más respuesta, conmoviendo aún más el corazón de Hunk mientras frotaba afectivamente la espalda de Lance.

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?

Por unos cuantos ticks el silencio continuó, hasta finalmente Lance dejo escapar algunos gruñidos ilegibles.

–No digas más –dijo el joven moreno entendiendo perfectamente los deseos del paladín azul y prácticamente lanzándose sobre él en la cama, para darle un fuerte abrazo rompe huesos.

Un leve quejido salió de la boca de Lance en lo que el colchón chirriaba ante el peso extra.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó Hunk con el rostro pegado al hombro de su compañero.

–Mucho –musitó éste débilmente.

* * *

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	7. Pidge y Keith vs Lance

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Pidge y keith vs Lance**

Pidge revisó sus manos una vez más como lo contenido ellas. Solo le costó meditarlo un par de segundos antes de volverse hacia Keith y confirmarle con una sonrisa coqueta:

–Acepto el reto.

–Perfecto – le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volverse y preparar su brazo.

Pidge los imitó, apretando fuertemente en su mano el contenido de la misma.

–Uno, dos… ¡TRES!"

Dos proyectiles congelados surcaron el cielo helado en una increíble curva antes de descender sobre el mismo objetivo.

–¡PIDGE! ¡KEITH! – vocifero Lance escurriendo nieve del cabello –. ¡¿Quieren parar de arrojar bolas de nieve?!

* * *

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	8. Atrapados

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Atrapados**

Keith caminaba nuevamente en solitario por el largo corredor hasta el elevador que lo conduciría unos pisos más abajo, su lugar favorito para refugiarse en privado. El paladín rojo buscaba tal consuelo después de descubrir su ascendencia Galra.

Por el momento encontraba muy confundido con la situación para contestar las dudas de otros, aquellas que no podía responder. Hasta ese momento las cosas no habían pasado a mayores; Shiro que lo conocía mejor que nadie, ya esperaba ese auto-aislamiento rutinario de su parte, Hunk y Pidge resultaron bastante comprensivos respetando su espacio, y Lance… era Lance. Cualquier plática rutinaria entre ellos resultaba inexistente. Ya solo quedaban Coran (quien se guardaba sus pensamientos) y Allura que lo evitaba como si fuera una plaga.

Aún así, requería un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y el silencio de los niveles inferiores eran perfectos para ellos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par para revelare el ocupante ya presente en el mismo.

-Arg -se quejó Keith al descubrir que no se trataba de otro más que Lance. _¿Por qué Lance? ¿Y por qué siempre en el elevador?_

-Hola a ti también -lo saludó imitando la mirada de pocos amigos que le dirigió el paladín rojo.

Arrastrando los pies y evitando cualquier contacto visual, Keith entró al elevador y seleccionó el nivel mientras que las puertas automáticas cerraron detrás de él.

Por unos cortos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, un tenso ambiente comenzó a formarse entre ellos en lo que mantenían sus miradas fija en las paredes de acero (si acaso era un metal o un extraño material alteano) del elevador.

-Entonces… -musitó Lance sin poderse mantener callado más tiempo - Galra ¿eh?

-No -tajo de golpe Keith solo apretando con fuerza sus parpados -. Simplemente no. No vamos a hablar o discutir o cualquier otra idea que esté pasando por tu cabeza. Los siguientes minutos permaneceremos en silencio y una vez que cada uno llegue a su destino, nos separaremos sin tener que hablar nada de esto. ¿Entendido?

-Quiznak ¿Alguien no está de humor el día de hoy? -soltó Lance encogiendo los hombros -. Si no quieres hablar está bien por mí.

Increíblemente, el paladín azul mantuvo su promesa y no habló nada en absoluto, al menos por los siguientes dos minutos antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran nuevamente. Keith se maldijo a sí mismo al revelarse la persona en el siguiente piso.

-Oh -espetó Allura pasando su mirada de un paladín al otro, dándose cuenta del horror que traía para ella subir a ese ascensor -. Esperare el siguiente -dijo dejando completamente claro su desagrado en su voz.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de aquella pesadilla, Lance la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló dentro.

-Por Quiznak -dijo el paladín azul con fastidio -. Es solo un viaje en elevador, nada malo va suceder.

-Tú y yo podemos deferir de eso -le recordó Keith el incidente que ambos habían sufrido justamente en ese mismo elevador. Pero ya era tarde, las puertas se habían cerrado nuevamente retomando el descenso.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, no es necesario decir nada. Solo vamos a guardar silencio los tres en el mismo elevador y cuando se abran de nuevo las puertas cada quien tomara su camino, sin tener que decir absolutamente nada al respecto ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -aceptaron Keith y Allura a la vez después de soltar un leve suspiro en resignación.

-Lo ven, nada malo tiene que pasar… -aseguró Lance airoso, cuando un fuerte chirrido se produjo en la pequeña caja de metal, seguido por el alto total y un apagón de las luces.

Aunque no los podía ver en la oscuridad, Lance estaba seguro que Allura y Keith le lanzaban unas cuantas miradas asesinas.

* * *

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	9. Aún atrapados

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Aún atrapados**

-Al menos de esta forma hay luz -informó Allura a los dos paladines atrapados juntos a ella en aquel elevador. La princesa alteana con gran conocimiento de su nave había logrado abrir el panel de controles y arreglar uno de los tantos predicamentos que enfrentaban y encender las luces de emergencia de aquella caja de metal. Por desgracia, no encontró la forma de ponerlo de nuevo a andar; para ello requerían ayuda externa.

-¿Cuanto crees que tarden en darse cuenta que estamos atrapados? -preguntó Lance cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Si están observando alguna de las pantallas de seguridad probablemente una hora. Y si no… -confesó la princesa dándole un tono dramático al final de su expresión denotando lo grave de la situación en que se encontraban.

Keith soltó un leve gruñido en frustración y apoyó su espalda contra una de las paredes frías del elevador, mientras Allura tomaba el extremo opuesto a él, sin apartarle un ojo huraño de encima.

Lance miró primero a uno y luego a la otra, sintiendo de primera mano el pesado ambiente que fácilmente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El joven paladín azul comenzó a sentirse incomodo con la situación; no era precisamente una persona que pudiera soportar o estar enojado mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando estaba forzado a compartir el oxigeno con las dos misma fuentes del estrés.

-Y… -masculló rascándose la nuca y mirado la parte superior del ascensor -. ¿Qué hay de nuestra forma de escape de la vez pasada? -preguntó pensando en la ocasión en que él y Keith había escalado el ducto justo como lo harían personajes de una caricatura animada.

Keith y Allura lo imitaron, volviendo su vista a sobre sus cabezas. Claramente se podía observar un refuerzo soldado en la escotilla; sin duda una reparación de los daños de la última vez.

-Es mejor descartar esa idea - comentó Keith desanimado.

-Bueno, eso no deja más alternativa -dijo de Lance decidido y tronando su nudillos.

-¿Cuál?

-Ya que estaremos aquí atrapados por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, creo que sería una oportunidad perfecta para que solucionaran sus problemas.

Hubo un leve momento de silencio antes de que…

-¿No sé de qué estás hablando? -dijo Allura.

-Ni se te ocurra Lance –lo amenazó a su vez Keith.

-Oh vamos. Es obvio que hay algunos asuntos sin resolver entre ustedes que necesitan ser atendidos de inmediato y como ya estaremos aquí por bastante tiempo…

-Tal vez quedamos muy cerca del siguiente piso… y si abrimos las puertas…-lo interrumpió Keith denotando la clara desesperación en su voz. Ignorando las miradas de los otros dos, el paladín rojo comenzó a forcejear con las puertas en un intento inútil de abrirlas. No importó cuanta fuerza utilizara o posición tomaran, éstas no cedieron.

 _¡Malditas puertas alteas! ¡No puede creer que me este pasando esto!_

La frustración aumentó a niveles exorbitantes dentro del pecho de Keith. Él podía enfrentar muchas cosas en su vida: los problemas, la soledad, la verdad y siempre lo hacía con valor; pero todo eso cambiaba cuando se trataba lidiar con la gente y sus emociones. Se podía decir que hasta lo aterraba.

-Ya calma, Keith -le dijo Lance con una cordial sonrisa -. Necesitas verle el lado positivo. No solo es una perfecta oportunidad para que hagan la paces tú y Allura, sino también para conocernos todos mucho mejor -agregó con una sonrisita picara.

Keith lo miró con terror antes de volverse de nuevo contra las puertas del elevador y completamente aterrado comenzara a golpearlas con sus puños:

-¡AUXILIO! -gritó como desesperado -. ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!

* * *

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	10. Déjame dormir contigo

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Déjame dormir contigo**

No era común escuchar que llamaran a su puerta a esas horas de la noche (aunque también era difícil diferenciar el día de la noche en el espacio), aún así Shiro se levantó de su cama para descubrir quien lo solicitaba. Posiblemente Keith con alguna duda o Lance con una queja, incluso Coran o Allura con una emergencia. Nunca se esperó a quien se encontró del otro lado de la puerta:

–¿Pidge?

–Hey Shiro –lo saludó ella con normalidad. Su aspecto la hacía verse más pequeña de lo normal, con el cabello enmarañado y una cobija sobre sus hombros –. Eh… –masculló sin estar muy segura de lo que quería decir.

–¿Sucede algo? ¿Hay algún problema?

–No –respondió ella levemente desviando la mirada –. Quería… quería preguntarte… ¿Si puedo dormir aquí? –soltó su pregunta tan rápido como si arrancara una bandita medica.

Por un segundo, Shiro creyó haber escuchado mal la petición de la bajita paladín verde, pero continuaba plantada frente a él con una intensa mirada, dejándole en claro que no había ninguna confusión.

–¿Quieres dormir aquí? –repitió Shiro aún dudando –. ¿Aquí conmigo?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza como si fuera poca cosa su petición.

–Pidge… no sé si es…

–Por favor –insistió ella dando un pequeño paso hacia delante y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos oscuros de Shiro –. Solo esta noche, pleasssss… –agregó en suplica mientras sus enormes y hermosos ojos color miel sacudieron el corazón de Shiro.

 _Sería cruel decirle no a esa cara._

Soltando solo un leve suspiro, el paladín negro se hizo a un lado permitiendo a Pidge entrar en su habitación. Ésta sin dudarlo ni un instante, fue directo hasta la cama y se apretó contra la pared formando un capullo con las sabanas y dándole la espalda a Shiro.

La seguridad en las acciones de su compañera paladín, dejo a Shiro levemente sorprendido junto a la puerta, le tomó un par de segundos recomponerse y cerrarla detrás de sí.

–Muy bien –dijo algo nervioso paseando su mirada por los alrededores del cuarto y evitando a toda costa posarlos en Pidge –. Tú puedes dormir en la cama… yo buscaré donde…

Pero antes de que terminara su frase o comenzara a acomodarse en el suelo, Pidge alzó la cabeza de entre su capullo y bramó casi con desesperación:

-¡No! ¡No vas a dormir en el suelo! ¡Dormirás a mi lado!

–Pidge –dijo Shiro con calma pero dejando en claro su conflicto –. No podemos dormir juntos en la misma cama.

–¡Claro que sí! –insistió ella con vehemencia –. ¡No es como si fuera a pasar algo!

La fuerza de su voz y su mirada suplicante, le dejaron claro a Shiro que algo más pasaba por la cabeza de la joven paladín, tanto que pasaba por alto lo poco apropiado de su petición.

–Está bien –aceptó finalmente Shiro subiendo a la cama.

Sin decir más, se recostó en el colchón perdiendo la vista en el techo de la habitción, en lo que la joven a su lado volvía a formar su apretado capullo de sabanas contra la pared.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Shiro no pudo conciliar el sueño ante la incomodidad.

–Lo siento –escuchó murmurar a la chica a su lado–; si mí presencia te molesta tanto, puedo marcharme.

–No –contestó éste tratando de mostrar seguridad en su voz –. Es agradable tener compañía. Es solo… que en realidad me es difícil conciliar el sueño. Solo o acompañado.

Después su sincera declaración continuaron varios minutos en silencio en lo que la mente de la paladín verde trabajaba al mil por hora tratando de encontrar todo el trasfondo de aquellas palabras.

–Por cierto –volvió a hablar Shiro tratando de distraerla –. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué esa necesidad de dormir aquí conmigo?

–Es por el estúpido de Lance… y Coran.

–Pidge.

–Lo siento, pero… pero de verdad me asustaron con sus historias de terror. Sé que Lance solo eran cuentos, pero Coran no necesitaba confirmar que de verdad existe una criatura que aborda la naves solitarias en el espacio y se come a sus tripulantes. Aunque no es lo más terrorífico de la galaxia, es suficiente para que mi imaginación activa trabaje de más.

–En otras palabras, te dio miedo.

Pidge no contestó, en cambio se apretó más en su capullo y se negó a darle la cara a Shiro. Sin duda debía estar sonrojada. El paladín negro no pudo evitar sonreír, imaginándose que en situaciones como esas Pidge debió correr con su hermano por su protección y compañía. Pero Matt estaba perdido y Pidge sin duda buscó al mejor sustituto. Eso estremeció su corazón.

–Tal vez pueda hablar con Coran –comentó Shiro– sobre los lugares y momentos para verificar historias sobre las criaturas fantásticas en el universo.

–¿Y Lance?

–Me haré cargo de él.

–Gracias.

–Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme –continuó Shiro con curiosidad – de todos los que nos encontramos en el castillo ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

–Es que… -balbuceó la paladín con denotada timidez –sabía que a tu lado estaría más segura.

La sonrisa de Shiro se marcó más en lo que contemplaba la maraña de pelo que era la nuca de Pidge.

–Si el watumork (como lo llama Coran) apareciera de repente, tardaría más tiempo en comerte a ti primero, dándome el suficiente tiempo para escapar.

Tras eso, el momento conmovedor desapareció totalmente.

* * *

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	11. Déjame dormir contigo cont

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Déjame dormir contigo**

 **(Continuación)**

Lance tenía el más maravilloso sueño desde que habían abandonado la tierra y era precisamente sobre su hogar. Se podía ver a sí mismo recostado en una silla playera, junto la costa de blanca arena bañada por las olas. Una ligera briza le sacudía la corta cabellera llenándolo con un agradable sentimiento de paz…

–¡ARRIBA! ¡ES UN EMERGENCIA! ¡SOMOS ATACADOS!

Lance cayó al suelo de su habitación después de dar el brinco de su vida ante el tremendo grito de Coran.

–Pésimos reflejos, número tres, pero tú reacción fue al menos más rápida a comparación de los demás -objetó el alteano contemplando el tiempo en su tiker.

–¿Coran? –soltó Lance desde el suelo –. ¡¿Que quiznak pasa?!

–Es un simulacro –explicó el hombre indicándole la versión alteana de un megáfono –. Y tú has reprobado la prueba. Creí que era necesario un cambio después de los simulacros iniciales; me pareció que un acercamiento sería mucho mejor, pero los resultados no han sido tan favorables.

–No lo sé ¿no has pensado en **NO** despertarnos a la mitad de la madrugada?

–Que tonterías dices –objetó Coran sacudiendo la idea con su mano, antes de marchar a la puerta de cuarto –. No hay madrugada en el espacio.

Refunfuñando para sí, Lance se levantó del suelo y siguió al demente alteano hasta el pasillo exterior de su habitación, mientras acomodaba su piyama de nuevo sobre su hombro. Una vez fuera de su cuarto se encontró con otros dos semblantes incluso peores que el suyo.

Hunk vestía igual sus piyamas amarillas y parecía dormir de pie, mientras de su boca escapaba un hilito de saliva. A su lado Keith vestía normalmente con excepción de su chaqueta roja, pero ante la condición de su cabellera, su posición encobrada y sus ojos entrecerrados, quedaba claro que había sido también levantado en un mal momento.

–¿Que te paso a ti? –le preguntó Lance arrastrando los pies hasta éste ultimo.

–Si hubiera sabido que Coran planeaba despertarnos en la madrugada, no habría entrenado toda la noche.

Sin agregar nada más y marchando casi sonámbulos siguieron los pasos Coran hasta la siguiente habitación.

–¿Listos paladines? –preguntó con alegría de pie frente la puerta del cuarto de Shiro –. Veamos sí finalmente alguien cubre las expectativas.

Sin esperar respuesta de los tres jóvenes detrás de él, Coran se lanzó al interior de la habitación tan pronto la puerta se abrió frente a él. A pesar que llenó sus pulmones de aire para soltar su llamado de alarma por el megáfono, este nunca se produjo. Confundidos por el repentino silencio, Keith, Lance y Hunk asomaron sus cabezas por la orilla de la puerta de la habitación para toparse con la imagen petrificada de Coran.

El pobre alteano se había quedado paralizado sin saber qué hacer al toparse con Shiro y Pidge dormidos juntos en la cama. Ambos habían rodado durante la noche y terminado cara frente a cara, con sus brazos intercalados y sus rostros muy cercas el uno del otro. Sus semblantes eran tan apacibles como inocencia pura.

–¡Oooowwww! –gimió con ternura Hunk tan pronto los vio, mientras a su lado la quijada de Lance caía hasta el suelo y Keith entornaba la vista para tratar captar con claridad la imagen frente a él.

* * *

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	12. Déjame dormir contigo final

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Déjame dormir contigo**

 **(Continuación)**

–Interesante –comentó Coran mientras él, Hunk, Lance y Keith contemplaban a Shiro y Pidge dormir plácidamente en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro –. ¿Acoso esto tiene algún tipo de significado? –preguntó con curiosidad a los humanos junto a él.

–¿Eh? –balbuceó Hunk rascándose la nuca sin saber exactamente qué decir. La verdad, ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros que tuviera algún significado en específico.

–Yo solo espero que signifique que se acabo el simulacro –soltó Lance sin apartar la mirada de Shiro y Pidge sin saber cómo sentirse con ello.

–¿Podemos volver a dormir? –agregó Keith aún con la expresión de pocos amigos por la falta de sueño.

–Creo que sí –dijo Coran resignado –. No veo razón por la cual continuar….

–Perfecto –lo interrumpió Keith y ante la miradas de todos, caminó derecho hasta la cama donde dormían el paladín negro y verde, para luego meterse sin ningún reparo debajo las colchas justo detrás de Shiro. En lo que Keith se acurrucaba contra la espalda del dormido, éste soltó un leve gruñido pero continuó con sus dulces sueños. Las pesadillas que normalmente lo acompañaban en sus siestas habían desaparecido tan pronto dejo de encontrarse solo en la cama.

Pero regresando al mundo de los conscientes, Lance volvió a perder la compostura ante el extraño arranque del paladín rojo.

–¡Keith! ¡¿Qué quiznak estas haciendo?!

–Shush –lo calló en leves murmullos adormilado por la calidez de la cama –. Despertaras a Pidge y Shiro.

En lo que la mente de Lance trataba de asimilar lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, intercambio unas leves miradas alarmadas con Hunk (quien se había mantenido muy calmado al respecto) hasta que éste soltara con jovialidad:

–¡Genial! ¡Piyamada!

Y antes de que Lance pudiera decir algo, Hunk trepó alegremente sobre la cama aplastando a sus ocupantes en su camino. Ninguno de ellos hizo el menor intento de despertarse o levantarse mientras el paladín amarillo se acomodaba entre la pared y Pidge. Fue cuestión de leves segundos para que los cuatro continuaran con su relajante siesta.

Lance estaba con la boca abierta.

–¿Es un comportamiento normal en los humanos? –preguntó de nuevo Coran totalmente perdido en lo que estaba pasando.

–Con un quiznak –maldijo Lance refunfuñando antes de unirse al resto de los paladines en la cama, empujando a Keith a un lado para poder acomodarse junto al borde.

El leve sonido de la respiración de los humanos durmiendo, así como leves ronquidos lleno por completa la habitación. Coran se quedo parada junto a la puerta aún sin tener idea de que acababa de pasar. Sin decir una palabra o sin siquiera volverse, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás hasta salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Sin duda debía comentarle a la princesa Allura del extraño acto que realizaron los humanos.

* * *

Ahora si es el final definitivo. Estos tres capitulos representan un poco en mi gusto de ships en VLD; como empezando de Shidge terminó gustándome todas las combinaciones de los paladines, hasta terminar como polydin. Además este es un preámbulo de la historia y UA polydin que estoy diseñando.

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	13. Lions Claws

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Lions claws**

Una extraña paz se había apoderado del castillo de leones aquella noche después de la difícil batalla que enfrentaron los nuevos paladines de Voltron contra las fuerzas de Zarkon. Los habitantes de aquel castillo dormían plácida y tranquilamente, sin tener el menor conocimiento de las trasmisiones ocultas que recorrían en sus pasillos.

Efectivamente, los leones de Voltron de nuevo estaban juntos después de más diez mil años de separación y no perdían ni un minuto en comunicarse entre ellos secretamente por señales imperceptibles para los seres orgánicos.

–Es bueno estar en casa otra vez –comentó el león amarillo con jovialidad soltando un leve murmullo similar a un ronroneo.

–Pasaron mil años –remarcó el león negro con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba –. Era el momento de reunirnos nuevamente.

–Sí, comenzaba a resultar aburrido estar enterrada bajo tierra tanto tiempo –se quejo la leona azul.

–Al menos algunos de nosotros tuvieron un descanso interrumpido –refunfuñó la leona roja con declarado sarcasmo.

–Y otros fueron capturados por los Galra –se burló azul descaradamente.

–Wow, azul –señaló verde –. Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con tu nuevo paladín ya que comenzaba a hablar como él.

–Mencionando a los nuevos paladines –interrumpió la conversación el negro atrayendo toda la atención hacia él –. ¿Cuáles son sus pensamientos sobre… estos humanos?

–¡Los adoró! ¡Más a mi paladín! –soltó primero azul emocionada –. ¡Es precioso!

Roja no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido en fastidio.

–El mío no está mal –dijo el león amarrillo con calma –. Es tenaz, de buen corazón y huele a galletas.

–Yo no sé porque el mío están pequeño –se quejo verde –. Todos los demás son muchos más grandes ¿por qué el mío es tan chiquito? Además, creo que no es un niño.

–Creo que estos humanos no están tan mal después de todo –comentó el león negro –Obviamente están lejos de ser perfectos, pero se nota el potencial que pueden alcanzar.

–Claro, si no terminan muertos al eyectarse al espacio –se burló azul con un tono jovial dirigiéndose directamente a la leona roja.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –se quejo ésta.

– Que solo a ti se te ocurre dejar que tu paladín casi se mate para ganar tu confianza.

–¡Hey! Tenía que probar si era el indicado. Además, no es como si lo fuera a hacer todo el tiempo.

 _Dos temporadas después_

–¡MALDITA SEA, KEITH! – rugió la leona roja lanzándose de nuevo al rescate de su paladín… por tercera vez.

* * *

En esta versión los leones negro y amarillo son machos, y azul, verde y rojo, hembras.

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	14. Festival Lunar

Estos cortos fanfiction son una colección que he publicado individualmente en mi sideblog en Tumblr.

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Festival lunar**

Allura despertó aquella mañana de muy buen humor, a pesar de las penurias de los últimos días, con solo descubrir la fecha estelar en que se encontraba. Era el Thashity, el festival lunar de Altea en que se celebraba a la familia y el amor fraternal. Tal mágico evento estaba relacionado con el brote de unas flores que poseían el mismo nombre, y que solamente florecía durante ese periodo del año.

La princesa de Altea podía recordar como en su niñez, solía asistir con su padre y madre a los festivales de luces de tal evento en honor a tales flores y disfrutar de la música y la convivencia de su gente. Era una noche especial que le traían maravillosos recuerdos y atesoraba más que nada.

Diez mil años habían pasado y su planeta, su familia, su gente y las flores Thashity, había desaparecido para siempre. Aunque el prospecto de volver a festejar el festival lunar como lo recordaba se había esfumado para siempre, eso no la desanimaba del todo; estaba decidida a celebrar tal momento especial con sus compañeros humanos y Coran en un nuevo y mejorado festival lunar, y tal vez así iniciar una nueva tradición.

Pero no resultó tal cual ella esperaba:

–¿Festival Thashi-qué? –preguntó Hunk levantando sus gafas de protección, en lo que intentaba alcanzar las palabras de la princesa sobre el sonido de la maquinaria activa del motor del castillo de leones, rugiendo a todo poder.

El paladín amarillo, junto Pidge, se encontraban reparando algunas averías que había ocasionado su ultimo y casi fatal encuentro con Zarkon.

–Festival Thashity –repitió Allura casi a gritos pero conservando su sonrisa –. Es un evento especial en que se honora a la familia y amor incondicional entre los amigos durante un maravilloso eclipse lunar.

De entre los grandes engranes de motor, asomó la cabeza de la paladín verde cubierta de las mejillas de una extraña sustancia viscosa.

–Wow, Allura aunque eso…. suena maravilloso –dijo la pequeña –, pero en realidad en este momento estamos muy ocupados.

–Sí –le confirmó Hunk rascándose la nuca ante la expresión de decepción de la princesa –. Coran nos explicó lo importante que es realizar estas reparaciones, especialmente si queremos cruzar la mitad de la galaxia para encontrar la base de la espada de marmora.

–Oh… no se preocupen –se apresuró a asegurarles Allura aunque se denotaba la tristeza en su voz –. Seguro habrá otro momento para hacerlo.

–Hunk, Pidge, encontré el esculatidador –dijo Coran de repente entrando por las puertas de la enorme habitación –, ahora solo necesitamos… ¡Princesa! ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar descansando después de que uso todas sus energías para llevar acabo tantos saltos.

–Lo sé, Coran. Solo le decía a Pidge y Hunk sobre…

–Usted tiene que ir a la cama –insistió el Alteano empujándola fuera de la habitación –. Y sin más escusas –se apresuró a puntualizar cuando ésta estuvo a punto de contradecirlo.

–Está bien, Coran.

Ante su primer fallo, Allura decidió intentarlo de nuevo con los demás paladines, por desgracia para ella, sin tanta suerte. Cuando encontró a Keith y Shiro para informales sobre el evento que quería compartir con ellos, éstos se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento enfrentándose el uno al otro en un reñido encuentro.

–¿Un festival lunar? –preguntó Shiro levantando la cabeza. Por el breve segundo en el que bajo la guardia, Keith aprovechó para hacerle una llave al cuello y derribarlo.

–¿No es algo inoportuno estar pensando en festiaaaahhhhh…? –alcanzó a decir el paladín rojo antes de Shiro contraatacara y lograra estamparlo contra el suelo torciéndole el brazo sobre su espalda.

–Y claramente no es el momento –soltó Allura malhumorada girando sus talones y saliendo de inmediato la sala de entrenamiento.

Ya sin más opción y algo frustrada, intentó con el último paladín:

–¿Viniste hasta aquí para buscarme, preciosa? –solo tuvo que escuchar el comentario de Lance para dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

Gruñendo para sí, la princesa se encaminó a la cocina para preparar el tradicional pate verde de Thashity, una delicia durante el festival lunar; solo para descubrir que los ratones espaciales se habían comido todos los ingredientes y dormían plácidamente dentro del platón que servía para hornearlo.

–¡Ya tuve suficiente!

Sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, Allura fue directo al hangar, tomó la primera nave preparada que encontró y salió del castillo. Necesitaba un tiempo para ella sola y sobre todo lejos de todo lo que le recordaba el festival y lo que había perdido.

* * *

–¡No puedo creer lo que hizo! –se quejó alarmado Coran observando uno de los monitores que indicaba trayectoria de la nave que había tomado la princesa en su huida –. Después de todo lo sucedido la última vez que escapó pensé que había aprendido la lección. ¡¿En qué quiznak está pensando?!

–Coran –lo llamó Shiro colocando su mano robótica sobre el hombro del alteano –, necesitamos mantener la calma y sobre todas las cosas descubrir a donde fue Allura.

Coran soltó un leve suspiro en lo que se volvió hacia al líder de Voltron y el resto de los paladines.

–Tienes razón –dijo cabizbajo –. Pero sigo sin entender que quiznak se le ha metido en la cabeza.

–No tiene que ser tan difícil –comentó de repente Lance llamando la atención de todos a su persona –. ¿Por qué huyen los niños de su casa?

–Allura no es una niña mimada Lance –lo corrigió Keith –, es la ultima princesa Alteana con más de diez mil años de edad.

–Gracias por aclarar el punto, señor obvio –le gruñó Lance en respuesta ganándose una mirada despectiva del paladín rojo –. Lo que quiero decir es que Allura no simplemente se fue porque sí, algo debió molestarla. Cuando un niño piensa huir de casa es porque algo no está bien en su hogar.

–¿Molestar a Allura? –soltó Coran alarmado ante la posibilidad –. ¡Eso es ridículo! Dudo que existiera algo que la estuviera disgustado, en todo caso ya habría mencionado algo al respecto –agregó seguro cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Ante sus palabras, el resto de los paladines esquivaron su mirada y gruñeron algunas palabras intangibles, con excepción de uno:

–Me parece que no –comentó mordazmente Lance completamente ignórate de meollo del asunto.

–Allura dijo algo… –gruñó primero Hunk rascándose tímidamente la nuca – algo sobre un festival lunar…

–Sí, algo que solían celebrar en altea por una planta que solo florecía a la luz de la luna –terminó de explicar Pidge recordando a la perfección la explicación de Allura.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el alteano alarmado dando un saltó en su lugar y ante la sorpresa de los paladines, rápidamente comenzó a revisar las fechas estelar hasta comprobar precisamente el día de la celebración –. ¡Santo quiznak, el Thashity!

–¿Thashi-qué? –soltó Lance.

–Es un antiguo festival alteano en honor a la flor con el mismo nombre, ésta florece solamente una vez al año cuando las cuatro lunas de altea se encontraba en su fase llena. Era algo que Allura amaba más que nada… era el momento que podía estar con su familia y con su gente… antes de que…

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la sala de mando del castillo por unos breves segundos antes de que Shiro aclarara la situación:

–Y al llegar de nuevo el festival, Allura ha recordado lo sola que se encuentra.

–En especial cuando todos rechazamos su invitación –agregó Pidge.

–Yo no –señaló Lance alzando la mano –. Yo no estaba enterado.

–No se ustedes, pero en nuestra defensa –se apresuró a comentar Hunk – había mucho trabajo y reparaciones que hacer… además como podíamos saber que era un evento tan importante para Allura… aunque ella trató de decirnos y nosotros no le pusimos mucha atención… ¿Somos terribles amigos?

–Todos ustedes me avergüenzan –sentenció Lance antes de recibir un zape en la nuca por parte de Shiro.

–No –dijo Coran completamente derrotado –, esto ha sido mi culpa, debí estar más pendiente de las emociones de las princesa. Especialmente con todo el peso sobre sus hombros.

–No es algo que debamos cargar cada uno por su cuenta –objetó Shiro –, somos un equipo… una familia. Allura no tiene que pasar por esto sola.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Keith.

–Como una familia, permanecemos juntos. Encontraremos a Allura y la ayudaremos con su festival.

* * *

Allura se encontraba sentada ante la barra de un grasiento bar tomando una extraña bebida color purpura, y tratando de ignorar a los vagos y malvivientes del espacio que la rodeaban. Resultaba ser una tarea difícil cuando uno de estos insistía en cortejarla.

–Vamos, belleza –pidió el extraño de cuatro ojos y con nariz como de cerdo –. Quita esa cara, aquí solo hay felicidad. ¿Por qué no le dicen al buen Vynie que es lo que te aqueja y tal vez… je je, pueda consolarte?

Allura nunca creyó que fuera posible que extrañara a Lance; pero aún a pesar de su mal humor, levantó su cabeza y volvió su mirada al insistente alienígeno que apestaba a motor espacial.

–De acuerdo, Vynie –respondió la princesa –. Hace diez mil años existía un hermoso planeta llamado altea donde en estas fechas se celebraba un bello festival lunar en honor a una de mis flores favoritas. Pero un terrible emperador traicionó a mi padre, acabo con mi gente, mi planeta y mi cultura. Diez mil años después estoy aquí, sola, sin mi familia, recordando una planta que se exigió hace miles de años y al parecer a mis amigos no les importa. Ahora Vynie… ¿Cómo me vas a consolarme de eso?

–¿Eh? –mustió el alienígena desconcertado ante la penetrante mirada de la deprimida e irritada princesa.

–Me imagine –sentenció ella antes de volver a su bebida.

–¡Allura!

Ante la voz de Coran, la princesa se volvió para toparse no solamente con el alteano sino también con los cinco paladines cada uno de ellos con tradicionales regalos del festival lunar: Lance llevaba un ramo de flores Dacura que asemejaban mucho en aspecto a las Thashity, Pidge unos banderines decorativos del festival, Shiro y Hunk sostenían juntos una estandarte y Keith el extraño engrudo verdoso típico del festival.

–¿Coran?

–¡Feliz Tashity! –dijeron tanto los humanos como el alteano, fingiendo ánimo.

–¿Qué es todo esto?

–Es el Tashity ¿acaso no lo ve? –explicó Coran con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver que sus intentos no rendían frutos ante la mira decepcionada de la princesa, agregó –. ¡Oh! ¡A quien quiero engañar! Olvide por completo el festival lunar y lo importante que es para usted.

–También nosotros lo sentimos –comentó Hunk.

–Sí, debimos poner más atención cuando trataste de explicarnos sobre el festival –agregó Keith.

–Sabemos que la amenaza del imperio Galra y los ataques de Zarkon son inminentes –explicó Shiro –, pero eso no es escusa para darnos las espalda en momentos como estos, especialmente cuando sabemos lo mucho que te hace falta tu planeta.

–Perdónanos Allura –sentenció de último Pidge con sus grande y lastimeros ojos castaños.

–Solo quiero hacer denotar –interrumpió Lance dando un paso hacia adelante –que yo no estaba al corriente de nada de esto…

Pero pronto fue acallado por un codazo en el vientre que recibió por parte de Pidge.

Allura contempló por unos minutos a sus amigos y compañeros, percatándose de algo que era mucho más importante que el festival lunar, algo que tenía junto a ella y siempre había estado ahí desde que despertó de su largo sueño. Nunca había estado sola en primer lugar.

–Vamos, preciosa –Vynie interrumpió el bello momento poniendo su largo brazo sobre los hombros de Allura –. No vez que tus amigos han esforzado mucho por ti, al menos debería quitar esa cara larga.

–Disculpa –lo llamó Coran con recelo –. ¿Quién eres y con qué derecho te diriges de esa forma a la princesa de altea?

–Oh, ya entiendo –dijo el galán soltando a Allura para dar la cara al insultado alteano –. Quieres quedar bien con la realeza, lo entiendo. Pero creo que se esfuerzan demasiado, se ve que ésta es bastante fría de corazón y frig… –pero antes de alienígena terminara su oración dio unos pasos en falso hacia atrás ante el fuerte puñetazo que conectó Coran en su nariz de cerdo.

* * *

–Ahora quiero que te levantes y te disculpes con la princesa, pedazo de quiz… –pero antes de que Coran terminara la frase, un puñetazo de parte del alienígena con nariz de cerdo lo hizo retroceder con dolor.

–¡Coran! –lo llamaron tanto los paladines y la princesa mientras el alteano tambaleaba en sus dos pies.

–¿Con que eso quieres? –dijo Coran alzando los puños.

–Ven acá compañero –le respondió el pretendiente con un ademan de sus manos.

Pero antes de que pudieran lanzar los siguientes puñetazos, Shiro se interpuso entre ambos deteniendo por completo el conflicto.

–¡Suficiente! –dijo formando espacio entre los dos –. ¡No es necesario recurrir a la violencia!

–¡Dilo por ti! –soltó de repente un alienígena con cuatro brazos, amigo del primero, lanzando con un fuerte puñetazo a Shiro al suelo.

El resto de los paladines soltaron un alarido.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes pacifista? –se burló el tipo con cuatro brazos bajando su rostro a la altura de Shiro en el sucio suelo del bar. En cuestión de segundos, éste terminó cayeron hacia atrás al recibir el puñetazo del brazo robótico de Shiro.

–Eso y mucho más –dijo el paladín negro antes de poner se dé pie de un brinco listo para continuar con la pelea.

Ante la sorpresa de la procesa Allura tanto Shiro como Coran comenzaron a soltar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra en lo más amigos de los primeros dos provocadores se unían a la pelea y el resto de los paladines los vitoreaban.

Al ver venir más contrincantes, Keith y Lance solo requirieron una leve señal para que ambos levantaran los brazos al mismo tiempo justo a la altura del cuello de los nuevos atacantes. Una vez que éstos cayeron en el suelo cual sacos de papas, tanto el paladín azul como rojo se lanzaron sobre sus espaldas; Keith sujetó al suyo de los tentáculos en su cabeza y comenzó a estampar su rostro repetidas veces contra el suelo, mientras que Lance hacía que el suyo se tragaras el ramo de flores que llevaba en manos.

–¡Chicos! ¡No creo que… –intentó disuadirlos Hunk mientras apretaba contra su pecho el raro guiso verde tradicional del festival, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por más alienígenas del bar que se unían a la pelea. Al chocar contra él provocaron que el extraño brebaje derramara por el suelo desperdiciándose por completo.

Hunk lo miró en lágrimas por unos instantes antes de soltar un alarido de batalla y lanzarse sobre aquellos que provocaron tal atrocidad. Éstos lograron atrapar a Shiro y mientras uno lo sujetaba de los brazos, el otro lo golpeaba en abdomen. El paladín amarillo llegó tal cual bólido y sujetó al agresor de la cintura y lo alzó sobre su cabeza en lo que rugía como animal.

Shiro aprovechó la situación para librarse del otro alienígena y soltarle un buen puñetazo en su hocico.

Allura presenciaba sin palabras y anonadada el enfrentamiento que se llevaba a cabo frente sus ojos. No podía creer como cada uno de los paladines y Coran se unieron para patear el trasero de aquellos que se atrevieron a insultarla. Incluso Pidge, quien partió una silla en la espalda de uno para evitar que siguiera estrangulando a Lance.

Los puñetazos seguían saliendo en todas direcciones y sus protectores recibieron tantos como los que lanzaban. Necesitarían unas cuantas horas en las capsulas de curación un vez que regresaran al castillo, pero Allura no podía estar más que feliz; tal vez las flores Tashity habían desaparecido del universo y el festival lunar alteano nunca se volvería a celebrar, pero el espíritu seguía vivo en la última princesa alteana y su nueva familia.

* * *

Con esta historia termino definitivamente los minifics.

Como lo mencioné en un principio, el propósito de éste fanfiction es de entretener por lo que las historias cortas no tienen relación entre ellas o manejan canons. No es para tomarlas enserio.

Estas fueron publicadas originalmente en mi sideblog de Tumblr dedicado a Voltron Legendary Defender. Pueden buscarlo como "vldfanenesp" donde publico más historias, teorías y a veces dibujos. Pronto también estará en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
